Routing devices within a network, often referred to as routers, maintain routing information that describe available routes through the network. Upon receiving an incoming packet, the router examines information within the packet and forwards the packet in accordance with the routing information. In order to maintain an accurate representation of the network, routers exchange routing information in accordance with one or more defined routing protocol, such as the Border Gateway Protocol (BGP).
The term “link” is often used to refer to the connection between two devices on a network. The link may be a physical medium, such as a copper wire, a coaxial cable, any of a host of different fiber optic lines or a wireless connection. In addition, network devices may define “virtual” or “logical” links, and map the virtual links to the physical links As networks grow in size and complexity, the traffic on any given link, including peering links, may approach a maximum bandwidth capacity for the link, thereby leading to congestion and loss.
Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) is a mechanism used to engineer traffic patterns within Internet Protocol (IP) networks. By utilizing MPLS, a source device can request a path through a network to a destination device, i.e., a Label Switched Path (LSP). An LSP defines a distinct path through the network to carry MPLS packets from the source device to a destination device. Each router along a LSP allocates a label and propagates the label to the closest upstream router along the path. Routers along the path cooperatively perform MPLS operations to forward the MPLS packets along the established path. In order to carry multicast packets, a source device can request a path through a network to multiple destination devices, i.e., a Point to Multi-Point (P2MP) LSP.
In the case of a P2MP LSP, one or more of the routers along the path may comprise branch routers located at points where the path divides. In addition to performing MPLS operations to forward the MPLS multicast packets along the path, the branch routers perform replication of the multicast packets such that each branch of the P2MP LSP continues to carry copies of the multicast packets. A variety of protocols exist for establishing LSPs. For example, the Label Distribution Protocol (LDP), and the Resource Reservation Protocol with Traffic Engineering extensions (RSVP-TE).